


A Night Out

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Snacks and Letters: the naughty parts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-war AR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teachers are having a night out at Hogsmeade. Sirius wants Severus to join them. Severus isn't convinced that this is a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

~Severus~

They are standing near the front door. Longbottom and Hagrid are talking lively. Sirius seems to think about their words, hesitant to make a decision. Hagrid emphasises his words with a pat on Sirius' back. Sirius stumbles nearly falling over and I hear his barking laughter.

“All right, all right, I'll come, before you break my ribs. See you at seven.”

Hagrid and Longbottom leave for the grounds obviously pleased. Sirius turns around and then he sees me on the stairs. His smile makes way for a thoughtful, worried look.

“Severus! Just the man I've been looking for.” There's something wrong with his cheerfulness.  
“Neville, Rubeus and a few other professor are taking a night out. They are meeting at the Three Broomsticks. I've agreed to join them for a while. Are you coming, too?”

“They've asked you, not me. The staff members prefer to spend their free time without the headmaster.”

Sirius sighs. “They haven't asked you, because you always say no. Your No! doesn't encourage a second attempt.”

“You've asked.”

“I'm not so easily discouraged and I enjoy spending my free time with the headmaster.”

“I have work to do tonight. Enjoy your trip to the pub. It's much more fun without me.”

“Nothing is fun without you.” Sirius tries his puppy eyes which never works with me – or at least I'll never let him know that it works. His face shows new resolution. “All right I'll send them a note that I changed my mind and stay at the castle. I'll read while you work and we can have a quiet evening together.”

“You won't do anything like that. I have to work, a potion experiment. I'm glad to be rid of you and your constant chatter.”

For a short moment he seems to be hurt, then he switches to stubborn, but the next moment he simply gives in. Immune to my venom, nearly impossible to insult, he knows he's driving me crazy with it.

“ It's a pity you are busy. I won't be long. Maybe after your experiment is finished?”

Sirius leaves for his quarters. I feel disappointed and angry with myself. He's accepted my decision, calmly, but too quickly. I don't want him to get emotional, don't want him to fuzz about it, but when he doesn't doubts rise inside. Is he probably relieved not to have to bother with me? Does he prefer the cheerful company of his colleagues to mine? He needs company; he enjoys it. Laughter, jokes, nonsense, a drink or two, all those things which seem so alien to me. I remember what he said about Lily that I tried to keep her for myself, away from all the things she wanted to be part of'. I won't do it again. He asked me to come; Lily never did. I'd spoil his night out. Me socialising is like fitting a cube into a round hole. It doesn't work.

***

I concentrate on my work, but I miss him. His mere presence, watching me brew with curiosity about anything magic, his occasional questions, trying to understand the subtle science of potion making. He's not a natural like Lily, but to my surprise he's a more than decent potion maker himself. If he is interested. He says he is. He tries to share my interests. Why can't I bring myself to share the things which make him happy?

The experiment proceeds faster than I expected. It's only 8 o'clock when I'm done with tonight's work. Of course, he's still at the pub. Maybe I should join them? Better than brooding and imagining him flirting with Rosmerta. I know he doesn't care for her, just enjoys good company. It's my own pride which keeps me here. Not running after him! Never show him how much I miss him! Don't show weakness!

The others will be surprised, when I show up. Unpleasantly surprised. I like the idea. I almost feel a physical need to be near him. By the way I could prove to him that it doesn't work. I'm no good in company and they don't want me.

***

I can hear the laughter from inside the Three Broomsticks. Hagrid and Slughorn are obviously drunk. They have just finished singing an old ballad. Someone has made a joke and Sirius is barking with laughter. Am I really doing this?

When I enter the pub Longbottom is giving a lively imitation of being turned into a canary by the Weasley twins. Filius chimes in with.... a similar prank by the Marauders. I want to run. Of course, they are talking about James Potter! Inevitable! Potter and Black, inseparable forever!

Sirius is mine! Potter is dead. He doesn't matter anymore.

Slughorn is the first to notice me. “Severus! How nice. Come on, take a seat...” He starts pulling a chair towards the table.

Sirius stands up, smiling at me so happily that I feel just that is worth it whatever happens next. He grabs the chair and gestures me to sit at his side. For a second his hand touches mine under the table for no one to see. I insisted on keeping 'Us' secret, but at this moment I want them to know. Rosmerta puts her arm on Sirius' shoulders while he orders two pints for us. I wish I could do the same, casually, for all to see and stare. Black is mine, my Sirius!

Filius' story doesn't end with a description of me being turned into a toad, but with two Ravenclaws who had the same pleasure. Maybe he saw Sirius' warning look.

Sirius raises his glass for a toast: “To the hope that none of us will ever teach a student like me!”

Filius and Horace who already lived through that experience join the toast wholeheartedly.

Then Sirius starts telling another Marauders story, one he adds has never been known to anyone but Poppy. He tells how they brewed the potion to spike the cupcakes, in secret in one of the unused classrooms .

“We weren't exactly sure about the amount of black cumin to add, so James threw about a tablespoon into the bubbling cauldron.”

Horace starts chuckling and I can hardly stay serious, because the effect of cumin should have been obvious. Sirius is bursting with laughter himself.

“Of course, I don't need to tell you two what happened. All the bubbles on the surface exploded and we were showered with our own brew. “

Longbottom looks very sympathetic.

“We weren't turned into toads completely, just covered with warts. We made it to the Hospital Wing under the cloak. Poppy put us in tubs with a decoction of tetterwort and we had to drink loads of celandine tea, sip by sip for hours. Worst of all, every time one of us tried to speak he croaked like a frog. I guess we should have asked an expert. You'd have known the right measure, wouldn't you, Sev?”

Sirius has given us a graphic performance of the croaking and every one laughs, until he calls me Sev. He seems shocked himself and looks at me apologetically.

I decide to ignore the slip and answer his question instead. “Twelve seeds on a cauldron of average size and added before it's boiling.”

Sirius is smiling at me again. His knee is pressed against mine under the table. If he doesn't stop looking at me like that, he could as well wear one of those Muggle t-shirts 'I love Sev'. I can only hope that Horace is too drunk to notice.

I am scared of their reaction. I remember Harry's reaction when he understood that we are friends. He tolerates it now, but lovers? He'd probably arrest me for using Dark Arts on his godfather and sent Sirius to St Mungo to be cured of his infatuation. Just pushing, never daring to cross the line. Does he respect my wishes or... does he fear the consequences as much as I do?

I know he's not ashamed of preferring men. The wizarding community doesn't share old Muggle prejudices in that respect, but how to explain it to Pot...Harry.

His first reaction to our friendship was 'What have you done to Sirius?' It's either I have used Dark Magic or Sirius has gone crazy. Probably both.

Isn't there any other topic but our school years? What about the Weasleys? There have been enough of them to recall their pranks for days. James and Sirius, Sirius and Remus, James and Remus, all three of them, at least they leave Pettigrew out of the game. The memory hurts Sirius.

Horace has just had the one glass too many that makes him go sentimental. He starts talking about Lily and Hagrid must even encourage him.

I've been used to it for years and I discover to my own surprise that it doesn't hurt anymore. She was a friend, but twenty years are a very long time.

Horace asks Sirius a question. His answers sound strangely mechanical.

“....yes, she was an excellent cook. Yes, her blueberry pies were delicious. Yes, Lily had a hand for flowers. Oh sure, she was a wonderful woman. …. kind, cheeky, breathtakingly beautiful. A remarkable witch. Everybody was in love with her.”

I look at him. His hand grabs the glass so tightly that his knuckles are white. He stares at it without seeing it. The stupid mutt can't still be jealous. He must know that she doesn't mean anything to me any more. How can I show him?

“There's never been a happier couple than James and Lily Potter. They were just meant for each other.” I say hoping that he will understand.

All eyes stare at me. Potter has seen to it that everybody knows about my undying love for his mother. They don't believe me. They think I only pretend to be indifferent like I've done so many times in the past. I thought I loved her, but now I know what true love means, to love and be loved.

There's only one pair of eyes that matters, sparkling, bright grey eyes which are darkened in pain now. Passionate, furious pain that makes him slam the glass on the table. Its content swashes over his robes. He mutters a hasty excuse and storms out.

The others are stunned by his reaction, for a precious moment lost for words. Before they recover from the shock and start speculating on his reasons I declare that Professor Black has probably had a drink too many and I will go and look after him.

While I walk down the narrow corridor to the facilities where I suppose he's fled to, I hear them whisper: “James Potter.... still.... after all those years. Snape, tactless,.... should have thought...” It's almost funny, almost....

The loo is empty, but the back door is ajar. Sirius leans against the wall taking in the cold evening air. He spins around and at the moment he recognized me, he smiles. I should get used to the vehemence with which this stupid mutt jumps up at me. I manage to steady him into a kiss, before he licks my face.

“I thought I was going mad sitting so close to you without being allowed to touch.”

“What was that show about? With all your declarations of trust you still get jealous at the mention of her name? I should be angry with you.”

“Oh Sev, I don't doubt you. How can I? You are so wonderful and …. You're just the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't stand it that whenever they try to say something positive about you, they end up praising her for what you have done. As if all you are, you are just because of her.”

He stands before me and his face is dead serious. He has taken my hands.

“You are a brave and honest man, Severus, loyal and a true friend, kind in your own special way and caring when nobody else cares. You've done many admirable things during both wars, more than most of them and you have done it because of.... who you are! Lily was my best friends wife, my friend. She was a nice and pretty girl, a kind woman and a talented witch, but that's all there was about her. She was no saint, no guardian angel. You are the one who did those things; she didn't make you. She didn't have the faintest idea who you are. She never knew about the amount of loyalty and friendship you've shown her during our school years or later. She'd never believed you capable of so much courage and integrity. I wish they would recognize you and stop praising her.”

What can I reply to this completely delusional, hero-whorshipping maniac? Not much, because before I can think of a carefully phrased rebuttal to his declarations of blind love, he smiles this mischievous smile and adds some more flatter.

“You also are an arrogant, smug bastard with a nasty temper, a petty control freak, a slave driver as an employer and you can drive everyone into insanity with your grumpy moods and sharp tongue. Oh, before I forget it, whoever cuts your hair should be flogged in public and your nose is enormous.”

“Just shut up or you'll never get any drink other than butterbeer and milk. It doesn't matter what they think of me and I couldn't care less for their recognition. But I'm glad you mentioned the more charming aspects of my personality in the end. Since when do you mind the size of my... nose?”

We don't hear the steps in the corridor or the door opened again.

“Sirius? Are you all right? We were a bit worried... the others thought you might...”

Longbottom freezes in his steps. I've thought I've seen every dim-witted expression he is capable of, but this time gets the cake. I instinctively try to get my distance from Sirius, but he won't let go. He only turns his face at the dumb-struck Longbottom.

“I'm fine, Neville. Couldn't feel better.”

“I... we... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry that I disturbed...”

Longbottom stutters and doesn't know where to look at in embarrassment. Sirius keeps his arm around my waist and is obviously enjoying the situation.

“Professor Longbottom, you might be getting a certain impression that...”

“...is perfectly true.” Sirius cuts me off. “You've come to check for my well-being and as you can see for yourself I am well and in the very best of hands.”

I will never truly understand the mysterious twists and turns of the Gryffindor mind. Longbottom has calmed himself at Sirius words. There may even be a trace of shared mischief in his eyes. He sounds like a newly initiated conspirator when he suggests: “I'll make excuses to the others then and tell them not to worry.”

“That would be much appreciated. Tell them I got sick from the beer and the headmaster has put in me a sack to drag me back to the castle.” Sirius seems to be delighted at the idea.

“You'll be doing nothing of the kind, Longbottom.” I try to avoid the worst damage, because Longbottom might really consider doing that.

“I'll tell them you needed a bit of fresh air and decided to call it a day. The headmaster agreed to accompany you home, because he has still some work to do.” Longbottom is not nearly as stupid as he appears to be.

“I think your version is better. They might believe the other and come to my rescue.”

Both of them think that's funny.

“Longbottom, we rely on your discretion about this....”

“Of course, Headmaster. I won't be talking about what I've seen to anyone. It's up to you who you want to confide in and when.”

What have I gotten myself in? Am I really conspiring with two Gryffindors to keep the last bit of privacy? Am I going soft and trusting? It's very difficult to stay distrustful with Sirius in my arms and his warm, firm body pressed against mine. Longbottom bids goodnight and turns to re-enter the pub. If I hear him say 'have fun' I surely will hex him. I take out my wand anyway.

“What are you going to do?” Sirius asks.

“Conjure a sack.”

Sirius is shaking with laughter. He grabs my hand and we are running through the dark and empty streets of Hogsmeade to have a pleasant night in.


End file.
